


There goes the neighborhood

by Bacner



Category: Daredevil (TV series) - Fandom, Iron Fist (Fandom), Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Gen, GoT, Hell's Kitchen, post-s2, there goes the neighbourhood, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...The Iron Fist arrives in Hell's Kitchen. Matt and Frank aren't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There goes the neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble in regards to the upcoming 'Iron Fist' film/series.

"I'm just saying, I'm just saying," Matt Murdoch told Frank Castle as the two of them sat at a table, drinking coffee one snowy day, (yes, it did snow in Hell's Kitchen, it just wasn't very pristine. Or white. Or - you get the picture). "There was this man, this Iron Fish, claiming that he was some sort of a hero for hire and that he was going to clean-up the town."

"Sounds stupid, sounds like an ass, but what can you do?" Frank was shrugging even as he put down his own mug. "Even at my worst I didn't kill people for being just stupid - they have to have something extra in order for me to do that."

"You know that GoT TV show that Karen likes?" Matt continued, unimpressed by Frank's attitude. "This man, he sounds just like one of them - I don't remember which one..."

"...You're being serious here," Frank stared. "This is something new. TV characters in Hell's Kitchen? This is just ridiculous! What's next, our entire world is some sort of a TV show? Ridiculous!"

"I know," Matt shrugged. "I think his name was Lyrrel or Tyrrel or something. You know, the TV knight that sounds like this Iron Fish man."

"Yes, I remember seeing him on TV - Karen really likes this show," Frank confessed. "The Flower Knight." He blinked. "God, the Flower Knight will be living next door to us. There goes the neighborhood!"

"Word," Matt agreed, and the two men continued to drink their coffee.

End


End file.
